The Ultimate Crossover (PJOHoODWDivergentTHGHPP erks)
by thatfangirl-pjo
Summary: Shortly after Percabeth lands in Tartarus, they encounter a strange man called The Doctor who arrives in his malfunctioning TARDIS. He takes them on a journey through many different fandoms. Told from the POV of Perseus Jackson.


I awoke to a sound that made my heart shatter.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth shrieking not too far away.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" I yelled and got to my feet.

I found her lying on the ground in the wake of an enormous monster that I'd never seen before. Due to her broken leg, she couldn't move. I slashed at the monster with my sword, but this was Tartarus. All monsters came here when they died. So the thing simply reformed as if Thanatos was still in chains.

I jumped in front of Annabeth and blocked the hit from this monster that surely would have knocked her out at the least. As I was thrown across the cavern, I heard a strange noise. Could there be more monsters? I lifted my head to see a blue box fading into existence. The monster seemed terrified of it and retreated.

"Annabeth, what _is _that?"

"I don't know, but come here! Are you okay? You didn't have to—"

I put my finger to her lips and silenced her. "Does this sound familiar?"

She suppressed a smile. "Now I know how you felt when I took that knife for you."

They were interrupted by the shouts of an obviously British man stepping out of the strange blue box.

"Bloody hell! The TARDIS will not stop taking me to random places!"

Then he noticed Percy and Annabeth, who were both standing there with their weapons ready.

"Oh, 'ello! I'm The Doctor," he said and reached out his hand.

"Annabeth, I don't recall any myths about 'The Doctor'," I said to Annabeth.

"That's because there aren't any. I think he's just a lost human."

"Human?" The Doctor said. "Certainly not. Say, what year is this?"

"2012."

"Ah, yes. Don't you think the world is supposed to end this year or something?"

"It will, if we don't stop Gaea from rising," Annabeth snarled.

"Sounds pretty serious. Now, where are we?"

"Tartarus," I replied. "The deepest pit of the Underworld."

"Alright, enough funny business," Annabeth cut off. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm The Doctor, and I'm an alien," he said cheerily.

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly." He smiled. Just then his blue box started fading again. "Uh oh, the TARDIS is going again. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Then climb aboard the TARDIS!"

Once we were all aboard the TARDIS, Annabeth went into Athena girl mode. She couldn't understand how it worked. I laughed at the thought of Leo also being here and trying to figure out how this contraption worked.

"It travels distance and time," The Doctor said. "But it has been acting up recently and taking me to random places. I don't know what's wrong."

Annabeth seemed to mirror my thoughts. "If only Leo was here… I'm sure he could fix it."

After a little while, it seemed as if they had landed. They heard something that sounded like a riot outside, and a few voices.

"Tobias, we can hide in here!"

"For once you want to stay out of trouble."

The voices we heard were a muffled boy and girl's, and right after we heard them, they both stumbled into the room. They obviously expected it to be the size of a telephone booth, but it was much bigger. The boy must have been expecting to press the girl into the wall, but nothing was there, so they fell on top of each other and started kissing like the world was about to end.

"Why couldn't we have been written into a young adult novel?" I asked Annabeth.

She laughed and punched my shoulder. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Even so she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

The pair looked up at us and stood up. The girl nervously wiped her hands on her pants even though I was pretty sure they weren't sweaty in the first place.

"'Ello! I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Tris Prior," the tiny blonde girl said cautiously.

"My name is Four," the boy said.

"Dude, your name is Four?" I asked. "Like the number?"

He suddenly pulled out a gun and put it to my head. "You got a problem with that?"

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I don't think they joke as much as we do in their books."

"Sorry, truce!" I sputtered.

Four slowly lowered his gun. I took a couple of steps back. _He's completely nuts_ I thought to myself. _Although he probably thinks I'm a total wacko with a Greek sword in my hand._

"I fixed the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled from below. I hadn't even realized he left. "Where do you want to go?"

"Outside the fence!" Tris yelled down to him.

At that moment they felt the TARDIS moving again. This ride was shorter, considering they weren't coming straight from Tartarus.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said. Apparently she thought now was a good time for more introductions. "This is my boyfriend Percy."

"You're Percabeth?" Tris asked. "I heard some people ship you even more than Fourtris."

"And you're the Tris who is supposedly badass and blonde like me?" Annabeth inquired.

While the girls talked, Four kept glaring at me. For us both being considered some of the sexiest literary male characters, we were not getting along well. I was thankful when the TARDIS landed again.

"This is what's outside the gates," The Doctor said as he made his way across the TARDIS. "They call it Panem."

The doors to the TARDIS opened, and you could hear a man's voice over a loud speaker. They seemed to have landed in the middle of a grassy field, surrounded by forest.

"The 74th annual Hunger Games will begin in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Lookee there," The Doctor exclaimed. "These 'Capitol accents' sound vaguely British!"

Then people started killing each other, and they were everywhere. The Doctor, Tris, Four, Annabeth and I all sprinted back into the TARDIS. Just as the TARDIS was fading away to take The Doctor back to London, the door slammed shut. We checked to make sure we were all there, but there was one more person. A girl with a long brown braid stood amongst us.

"What kind of Capitol contraption are you all? What is this? A hovercraft? PEETA! PEETA!"

"Chill," I said. "This is a TARDIS, and we landed in the middle of you're 'Hunger Games' by accident. I'm Percy; this is my girlfriend Annabeth. That's Tris and her boyfriend Four, and that guy over there is The Doctor."

"Katniss," the girl said. "Katniss Everdeen. But I still don't trust you. And if you're affiliated with the Capitol, I can shoot an arrow right through your eye."

"Percy, why are we the only nice ones?" Annabeth asked me.

"_I'm_ the nice one, you can be a little hostile too. But The Doctor's pretty cheery," I corrected.

"Thanks, lad," The Doctor said. "We should be landing in England pretty soon."

"What's England?" Katniss asked.

"What faction is that in?"

"Are they aligned with Erudite?"

"For gods' sake, England is a country across the ocean. It's not in a faction, and they're not aligned with anybody," Annabeth yelled over the chatter of questions. "We just so happen to be here now."

All of us stepped out of the TARDIS to find ourselves in a stone corridor. A threesome including a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a tall boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with brown frizzy hair barreled into us.

"Muggles?" the redhead boy asked.

"Excuse me?" Four replied, offended. "For your information I am an Abnegation born Dauntless transfer who can kill you at any given moment."

"Complicated muggle," the boy mumbled.

"Well, we _are _in England. I just don't think we're in London," The Doctor said. He smacked the side of the TARDIS. "Bloody TARDIS!"

"Tell me where we are!" Katniss barked, pointing an arrow at the trio. "Now!"  
"You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I must say, though, you must have apparated in that blue box you call a TARDIS," the girl said putting her hands up.

"That's Hermione and Ron," the boy with the scar spoke up. "I'm Harry Potter."

We all stared at him blankly, and then he raised his eyebrows. "My name usually has more affect on people."

"You're not the only hero, Potter. My dad's a god."

"My mom's a goddess."

"I've countlessly cheated death and jump on and off a train daily."

"I hope to win a fight to the death in an arena full of 24 tributes."

Harry remained still until he jerked aside to the sound of a car rumbling by. I looked out the window and saw the car, and the people in it were screaming, "We are infinite!"

"Hey, that guy standing up looks just like me," I said.

"And I'm in the driver's seat!?" Hermione said confusedly.

"Strange world," Katniss mumbled. "I still think you're all Capitol mutts."

"Well," The Doctor said. "I'd love to stay and chit-chat, but time is ticking and I must be going!"

He hopped into the TARDIS and faded away in an instant.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "There's a feast in the Great Hall. I bet you could all use a break from your adventures."

"And I know that if Voldemort shows up, we'll all kick his behind. We're like the fandom Justice League."

With that, Tris, Four, Katniss, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth and I all walked into the Great Hall.

For once, we didn't look back.


End file.
